Unbearable Silence
by Felidae
Summary: Sequel to "Garden Of Black Roses": She is in coma and he is by her side at hospital. T/P


new

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: You've asked for it. So many people totld me to write a sequel. So here it is... (You may want to read "[][1]Garden Of Black Roses" first, so you can understand what's going on)

**Unbearable Silence**

There was nothing. Nobody spoke, nobody moved and not even the birds were singing. Only the beeping of the machines and their breathing. Steady and calm breathing. They sat at her bed, her face paler than white and her hands colder than they should be. These families had gone through worse times, but there are things you never ever get used too. She was alive. Still. She was in coma.

*Open your eyes.*

He clenched his fists, when he remembered what her grandfather had told him yesterday. "As you know we've used he dragonballs a half year ago and Korin has run out of senzu beans. But he will get some in about one and a half weeks." By then it would be too late. He stroked her cheek gently and felt a hand on his shoulder. His mother gave him an understanding look. He gave her a weak smile and then focused again on his fiancé. She was his light, his love, his friend. *My angel* He had made a promise to himself a long time ago. He had sworn to protect her, no matter what will come. But he had failed miserably.

*Talk to me.*

The others left the room. He asked them to do him this favor. He wanted to be alone with her for a few minutes. He wished she would just wake up and tell him not to look so sad. He laid his head on her belly and closed his eyes. Her warmth gave him the comfort he needed so much. Again, this silence. Just the beeping and the breathing. These two noises were good noises. They told him that she was alive. If she would only give him a sign, a tiny sign. *Press my hand or move your head a little bit, so I know that you will wake up and be my wife. I promise, I'll never leave you alone again.*

*Return to me.*

He remembered the attacker. Hate filled his mind as he gritted his teeth. He and her father had hunted him down. *He wasn't even begging for his life. Not like there would have been any use in it.* They had both turned SSJ, though, it wasn't necessary because he was just an average human. Her ex. *I don't even know his name.*

*Don't leave me.*

His head was still lying on her belly, his eyes closed. He remembered what the doctor had told him earlier. He said that it would help the patient if her family and friends would talk to her. "Pan? Do you hear me? I'm going to tell you a story. It's about a guy who fell in love with a girl, but he was always too shy to admit it. He often wondered if she would ever return his feelings. Do you know why he was so hestitant? Between this guy and this girl, there is a very large age differnce. 13 years. Her father surely wouldn't be happy about that fact, wouldn't he. But don't worry Pan, this story has a happy end. The guy told the girl about his feelings and the girl told him that she had always loved him too. They became a couple and one year later they decided to marry. But on their wedding day, something terrible happened. The bride was stabbed by her ex-boyfriend. She was seriously injured and fell into coma. But one day later, she woke up. Pan? We are this couple. I believe that you can hear me.Please, come back to me."

*Please.*

He began to cry silently and his tears soaked into the blanket. Suddenly he felt a hand stroking his hair. A gentle touch, so comforting. He didn't dare to open his eyes. He wanted to believe that it was Pan, but what if not? Maybe it was just his mother again. Then he heard his name. Trunks. Spoken by the one he loved. He slowly opened his eyes. "Oh my Kami" he whispered. Her eyes were open and she managed a smile. They didn't say anything. He leaned forward to her. The silence was no longer threatening. He touched her pale face, watching as her cheeks got rosy again. "You are so beautiful when you smile" he said hardly audible. 

It was the most gentle kiss both ever experienced. 

"I am alive" she whispered. "Because I love you." 

He put his arms around her, holding her tight. "I love you too"

--------------------------------------

AN: _Silence is your deepest fear,but it's the price you pay if you decide to stay. Silence is your only friend in the end. (AN-quote (c) by somersault feat. Xavier Naidoo)_

...review or flame...

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=331762



End file.
